A única para mim
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: A vida de Sakura vira de cabeça para baixo com a notícia que assombrava Konoha... Uchiha Sasuke ia casar com Hyuuga Hinata. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Agradeçam por Naruto não pertencer a mim e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei xDD**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**A única para mim**

O ar carregado de melancolia vagava ao redor da jovem de cabelos róseos, como se fosse uma áurea que não a abandonaria tão cedo. Sakura podia apostar que realmente nunca mais poderia sorrir verdadeiramente, nem se divertir com os amigos e muito menos ver o rapaz que amou por toda sua vida...

O rapaz que iria casar em algumas horas.

Com sua amiga.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Sua vida não poderia ficar pior.

"É amanha, certo?" – Sakura indagou, num fio de voz, como se esta também fosse uma das coisas que estivesse abandonando-a.

O jovem de vinte anos manteve os orbes escuros e misteriosos no horizonte, permanecendo sentado no banco ao lado da Haruno, a qual fixava os olhos esmeralda no chão.

"Aa." – Murmurou.

Sakura forçou um doce sorriso e abaixou ainda mais o rosto, deixando a franja cobrir seus tristes olhos.

"Eu espero que... você seja muito feliz, Sasuke-kun." _"Já que eu não posso."_

Aquelas palavras rodopiaram na cabeça do Uchiha e ele ficou se perguntando por que isso o atormentou, tanto quanto ver a jovem médica-nin triste.

"Sakura, você sabe que... isso foi um acordo com os Hyuugas."

Como ela poderia esquecer...? Aquele maldito acordo em que eles uniriam o sharingan e o byakugan para conseguirem uma linhagem de sangue ainda mais avançada...

O maldito acordo que mudara sua vida...

"Sim, eu sei. E você deveria estar feliz por estar prestes a se casar e a reconstruir o seu clã." – A jovem sentiu o sorriso morrer com as palavras que acabara de proferir, sentindo um ferimento se abrir cada vez mais fundo em seu coração.

Lágrimas marejaram em seus olhos, estas fazendo de tudo para caírem e demonstrarem o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Sakura ergueu o rosto e desviou os olhos para Sasuke, tocando o braço dele com a mão, suavemente. Com esse pequeno toque, fez com o rapaz a encarasse e uma lágrima deslizasse por seu rosto.

O Uchiha conteve toda a vontade que teve de abraça-la e fazer qualquer coisa para vê-la longe daquele sofrimento, mas não pôde porque sentiu os lábios dela cobrindo os seus, bem de leve. Fechando os orbes escuros, Sasuke deslizou uma mão para o pescoço da jovem, beijando-a de volta, querendo acreditar que não iria cometer o grande erro da sua vida no dia seguinte, que não iria abandonar a médica-nin...

Sakura conseguiu apenas pensar que ele estava beijando-a por pena... Pena de presenciar um momento em que estava tão frágil e machucada... Sentindo a enorme urgência de chorar, ela decidiu não pensar no mundo acabando ao seu redor e concentrou-se apenas naquele instante que seria o primeiro e último com ele. Entreabriu os lábios para a língua do rapaz explorar sua boca, sentindo arrepios no corpo graças à mão dele em seu pescoço, suavemente.

A vida era tão injusta... Por que...? Por que não podia ser ela a casar com o Uchiha...?

Assim que se afastaram, lentamente, Sasuke retirou a mão do pescoço da jovem e observou o trajeto que a lágrima havia deixado naquela face delicada, acompanhada por um sincero sorriso. Ela levantou do banco, olhando-o e falando em seguida:

"Eu... eu vou sempre amar você, Sasuke-kun..." – O Uchiha sentiu o coração apertar. – "Por isso... Não sei se vou conseguir comparecer amanhã... Gomen..."

Com a franja cobrindo as duas esmeraldas, Sakura se virou, saindo dali o mais rápido possível e deixando um Sasuke olhando-a se distanciar.

Ele fechou os orbes negros, curvando-se para apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos e esconder o rosto nas mãos, deixando sua franja cair em desalinho na frente de seus dedos. Seu coração nunca havia doído tanto e sua mente ainda travava uma batalha de gritos em que um lado, se ouvia o nome da Haruno e o outro, o casamento com Hinata.

Que droga...

O que estava fazendo...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Tarde demais.

Ele já estava no altar ao lado de sua noiva, a qual estava muito bonita. No entanto, um pensamento passou por sua cabeça. Se fosse Sakura... Ela estaria magnífica... Com os olhos verdes brilhando por trás do véu... O sorriso na face encantadora... O sorriso que o encantara...

Mas que maldição... Por que estava fazendo aquilo?.! Por que estava naquele altar com a Hyuuga?.!

Desfazendo-se de seus devaneios torturadores por alguns segundos, Sasuke desviou os olhos para os convidados, notando que Naruto estava ali apenas por ter sido arrastado pelos amigos. Não podia culpa-lo, afinal, todos sabiam que ele era apaixonado pela Hinata. A recíproca também era verdadeira.

E **ela** não estava ali... Como havia dito algumas horas atrás...

Sasuke voltou os olhos para Hinata e fechou-os, suspirando pesadamente. Não entendia por que estava ali... Ele não era obrigado e seu coração quebrava apenas em lembrar a tristeza da Haruno daquele dia... Por que...?

"Uchiha-san?" – Um homem chamou baixinho, fazendo o rapaz abrir os olhos e receber uma aliança, a qual teria que colocar no dedo de Hinata.

Não... Não podia...

Seu coração não batia pela Hyuuga... Ele simplesmente não podia acabar mais uma vez com sua vida, de jeito nenhum!

Encarou a jovem de branco e ergueu o véu que escondia seus lindos e confusos olhos perolados.

"Desculpe, Hinata." – Sasuke murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos e notando o quanto ela havia ficado surpresa.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que os olhos do Uchiha estavam cheios de determinação?

"Eu não posso continuar com isso." – Sasuke voltou a murmurar e um sorriso se formou na face da jovem.

O buquê escorregou de suas mãos, lentamente, de tanta felicidade.

Naruto arregalou os olhos junto com os outros convidados, todos querendo entender o que o casal conversava e o motivo daquelas ações.

"Eu entendo, Sasuke-kun." – Hinata falou, agradecendo mentalmente por ele ter se tocado que amava a Haruno e que aquele casamento traria apenas infelicidade para ambos.

O Uchiha guardou a aliança no bolso, ainda encarando a Hyuuga e após alguns segundos, respirou fundo antes de sair correndo dali, acompanhado pelas exclamações e olhares assustados das pessoas.

"Mas o que diabos aquele Teme-?.!"

Naruto não conseguiu terminar de falar porque foi pego de surpresa em um abraço. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que era Hinata, com os olhos fechados com força, ainda abraçando-o, como se quisesse ter certeza que aquele momento era real.

"Naruto-kun... e-eu... eu..." – O Uzumaki não queria mais ouvir nada. Queria apenas agradecer a Sasuke por ter tomado aquela decisão e provavelmente ter ido atrás de Sakura, para fazer a mesma coisa que ele próprio iria fazer:

"Não precisa falar, Hinata."

E a beijou.

A jovem ganhou diversas colorações de vermelho, mas não se importou com nada disso e retribuiu ao ato do loiro, ambos sem perceber que as pessoas aplaudiam e gritavam alegremente ao redor.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O Uchiha parou de correr assim que alcançou a ponte, onde costumava se encontrar com o ex-Time 7, seus olhos fixando-se na jovem causadora de todas as loucuras que acabara de cometer naquele dia. A única jovem que fazia seu coração acelerar e seus pés perderem a noção do solo.

No entanto, a visão que teve dela não lhe deixou tão feliz.

Sakura estava apoiada na ponte, encarando o rio com o semblante mais triste que já havia visto. Isso apenas não doeu mais porque ela rapidamente se virou para ele, arregalando os olhos e esquecendo que antes presenciava o fim do mundo.

"Sasuke-kun?" – Ela murmurou, incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa. Incapaz de acreditar naquela cena. Incapaz de acreditar que o motivo de seu desejado suicídio estava se aproximando dela...!

Mas... Por que...?

"Você não deveria estar se casando?" – Sakura indagou numa voz fraca, olhando-o nos olhos, seus corpos mais próximos do que antes.

Sasuke desfez o nó na garganta e mergulhou mais uma vez naquelas piscinas esverdeadas, sentindo seu coração bater a mil.

"Não, eu não consegui."

Sakura escancarou os olhos ao máximo que pôde ao sentir aquelas palavras atingirem-na como um balde com água fria.

"O que...? Você... não vai mais casar com a Hinata-chan?"

"Eu não quero passar o resto da vida e reconstruir o meu clã com ela, Sakura."

A jovem estava com a sensação que ia passar mal. Seu coração estava disparado e o ar não estava conseguindo se alojar em seus pulmões.

"M-Mas-"

Sasuke não conseguiu refrear sua língua.

"A Hinata não é a mulher que conseguiu me tirar das trevas e nem é tão irritante assim."

Sakura estava em tal estado de perplexidade que nem ao menos sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha assim que o rapaz segurou-a pelos ombros de forma firme e olhando-a, decidido.

"Não foi pela Hinata que eu me apaixonei, entendeu?"

A jovem abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, incapaz de produzir algum som até que conseguiu meramente balbuciar:

"Você... mas-"

Sasuke apoiou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, suavemente, seus orbes fixos naquelas duas jóias esverdeadas. Ele manteve a expressão serena na face, mesmo que estivesse duelando consigo mesmo para tentar encontrar cada parte de sua coragem para proferir as palavras que mudariam sua vida.

"Sakura, a única mulher que eu quero casar é você."

Caso Sasuke não estivesse segurando-a pelos ombros, a médica-nin podia jurar que teria perdido toda a sensibilidade nas pernas. Porém, isso não a impediu de ficar chocada, sentindo o chão fugir aos seus pés e o ar recusar adentrar em seus pulmões, mesmo que a única coisa que necessitava era de oxigênio para não desmaiar.

Ele não podia estar sério.

Pelo amor de Deus... Aquilo... Aquilo era alguma peça... Não podia ser verdade...!

E Sakura ficou ainda mais perplexa quando o viu retirar uma aliança do bolso, esta reluzindo à luz do sol.

"Você... aceita?" – A jovem estava sentindo um nó na garganta e seus olhos começaram a arder.

"Eu... eu..."

Uma lágrima deslizou por sua face.

Deus... Aquela era a cena que havia esperado por toda sua vida, que presenciava apenas em seus sonhos e que era o desejo que mais almejava realizar... Ela ainda não podia acreditar o quanto seu mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo, mas Sakura não se deixou perder nesse pensamento enquanto possuía o homem que mais amava em sua frente, pedindo-a em casamento.

"Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun..."

O rapaz sentiu o peso de muitos anos abandonarem suas costas e ele nunca havia percebido o quanto o dia estava maravilhoso.

Ela havia aceitado... Ela havia aceitado seu pedido de casamento...! E em breve se tornaria Uchiha Sakura...!

Sentindo-se bem mais leve, Sasuke sorriu maroto, apreciando o doce sorriso na face da Kunoichi e logo afastou uma lágrima dela com um polegar, notando a maciez daquela pele branquinha. Em seguida, escorregou a mão para o pescoço da jovem, aproximando suas faces.

"Eu sei." – Ele murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos e escorregando a aliança para o dedo de Sakura, vendo o sorriso dela aumentar ainda mais e seus olhos verdes brilharem, marejados de lágrimas.

Capturou os lábios de sua noiva, delicadamente de início, adentrando sua língua na boca dela e aprofundando o beijo. Escorregou uma mão para aquela fina cintura, enquanto sentia as mãos dela repousarem em seu tórax; a aliança reluzindo à luz do sol.

Sasuke não possuía nenhuma dúvida que finalmente fizera uma escolha certa em sua vida e tinha certeza que jamais se arrependeria... Sakura era a única pra quem entregaria seu coração... Erealmente a única para ele...

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Owari: Fim**

**Gomen: Desculpe**

**Ja ne: Tchau, até mais**

* * *

**Sem noção, eu tinha que postar essa fic pq eu amei muuuuuito escreve-la n.n Sei la, acho que a inspiração me pegou de jeito o/ Só espero que vcs tbm gostem n.n**

**Anyway, fala sério, gente, nossa sessão de Naruto ta muito parada! x.x Alguma alma caridosa poderia atualiza-la, please? i.i Com SasuSaku, de preferencia xD**

**Deixem reviews, por favor n.n/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
